Metconazole is an agricultural fungicide which is sold and used in many countries around the world. As a method for producing 5-((substituted or unsubstituted)benzyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopentanone which is an intermediate for production of metconazole and its analogs, there have been known methods described in Patent Literatures 1 to 7.